underthedomefandomcom-20200223-history
Outbreak
Outbreak is the fourth episode of Season 1 of CBS' Under the Dome, which aired on July 15, 2013. It is the fourth episode overall. Summary The town suffers from an outbreak of meningitis. Julia learns that Phil and Barbie are connected to her missing husband. Angie struggles to escape the bomb shelter. Synopsis Julia Shumway hides the map from Barbie when he enters the kitchen. He asks if she is feeling okay, and she tells him that she has a headache. He suggests she go to the gas station to get some aspirin since the pharmacies are closed. Julia and Barbie arrive at the Dome, where the military is clearing their blockades at the perimeter. The townspeople of Chester's Mill are nearly rioting at their abandonment, and Linda Esquivel unsuccessfully tries to calm them. Reverend Lester Coggins unsettles things further by declaring that the Dome has been sent by God. During the commotion, Julia leaves while Barbie is distracted. Big Jim calms the crowd, which disperses. As he talks to Linda afterwards, she collapses, and is brought to the hospital by Big Jim and Barbie. In the fallout shelter, Angie McAlister is visited by Junior, who brings her junior prom dress. She feigns innocence, playing along with him to get him to turn his back. She attacks him with a pair of scissors, but he overpowers her and tightens the restraint on her leg. Angie begs Junior to let her out, but Junior replies that she can leave when she is "ready, but not before". Julia arrives at the address marked on the map, where she sees husband's car. She soon discovers that the address belongs to Phil Bushey. When she asks why he has Peter's car, he says Peter sold it to him. Phil then collapses, and Julia calls for help. At the hospital, [[Alice Calvert] and Carolyn Hill bring Norrie Calvert-Hill and Joe McAlister to be tested after their seizures. Alice requests several specific tests to be performed, but a nurse explains to her that the equipment is limited, and the hospital is understaffed. Alice volunteers to do the tests herself. Seeing Junior, Joe asks if he has seen Angie. Junior replies that he hasn't seen her recently, and Joe catches up with the Calvert-Hills. Big Jim and Barbie arrive with Linda, as does Julia with Phil, and several other townspeople. In the shelter, Angie calls for help, and inadvertently breaks a water pipe. She falls and is knocked out, while the room begins to flood. Alice draws some blood samples from Norrie and Joe, and performs the EEG. She notices no abnormalities in the EEG, but before she can do any further tests she is asked by Big Jim and Adams to treat the other patients. In the hallway, Julia demands answers from Barbie of how he knows Phil if he has never been to Chester's Mill before. He walks away from her as she presses him, but she is stopped by Alice, who sees Julia's symptoms. Linda talks with another patient Mrs. Moore, who Linda recognizes as her third-grade teacher. Mrs. Moore asks if Linda thinks it is the Dome causing the sickness, but Linda doesn't know. Alice concludes that the outbreak is meningitis. Big Jim and Barbie leave to find antibiotics to replenish the hospital's dwindling supply. Before he leaves, Big Jim gives his gun to Junior, telling him that nobody can leave the premises so the disease can't spread. Angie wakes up, and realizing the room is flooding, attempts unsuccessfully to fix the pipe. Julia asks Phil about Peter's car. Phil, delirious, mentions The Cabin. Julia is ordered back to bed by Alice. Big Jim and Barbie arrive at the pharmacy, but discover it has been looted. In the hospital, Carolyn worries about Alice, who took her insulin without eating. Alice is called into Linda's room, where both Linda and Mrs. Moore's fevers have risen to dangerous temperatures. Realizing there is only one dose of antibiotics available, Mrs. Moore tells them to give it to Linda. Julia demands Junior let her out of the building, saying her husband might be in trouble. She mentions The Cabin, and Junior reveals he saw Barbie at The Cabin, and tells her the address. Realizing Junior won't let her out, Julia steals Peter's clearance card from his office, and uses it to leave through the back. Barbie concludes that whoever looted the pharmacy must have had a large vehicle, and Big Jim realizes that it was Reverend Coggins. They find him burning the medicine but manage to stop him, and retrieve it. Linda begins to recover, and after waking up, is given some encouraging words by Mrs. Moore, who dies shortly after. Julia arrives at The Cabin, and discovers signs of a fight. In the hospital, the townspeople are demanding to be let out, and Junior fires a warning shot, terrifying the crowd. Linda enters the room, and Junior calms himself, before pleading with the townspeople to trust his father and each other. He puts the gun down and leaves the room. With a clear exit, the crowd chooses to stay. In The Cabin, Julia discovers several documents detailing her and Peter's finances, and collapses, hallucinating Peter. Norrie and Joe decide to try and trigger another seizure, after determining the last one happened when they made physical contact. Joe suggests they film the experiment. After setting up the video, they touch, and have another seizure almost instantly. Big Jim and Barbie return to the hospital with the antibiotics. Barbie asks Phil where Julia is, but Phil is still disoriented. Phil reassures Barbie that Peter Shumway can't identify Barbie, since he believes Peter left town. Norrie and Joe watch the video, and discover that they spoke during the seizures, "Pink stars are falling, pink stars are falling in lines." In the video, Joe sits up and hushes the camera, which he claims he does not remember doing. They decide not to tell anyone about their discovery, because the Dome "doesn't want them to." Barbie learns from Junior that Julia left for The Cabin, and takes Junior's vehicle to find her. He brings her back to the hospital. Linda tells Big Jim that Junior stepped up and calmed the town, and Big Jim suggests that Junior pursue law enforcement as a career. Julia, recovering, demands answers from Barbie. He admits he is an enforcer, and that Peter had gambling debts. She asks what happened to Peter, and he plays a voicemail from Peter that confirms his claims. When Julia asks where Peter is, Barbie says that he must have left town. Furious with Barbie for lying to her about knowing Peter, she tells him to leave her house by the time she gets back. The Calvert-Hills are preparing to leave back to the inn when Joe invites them to stay at his house. They agree, and Carolyn heads further into the hospital to collect her things. She steals some insulin, and is caught by Alice. Carolyn confesses her fear that the Dome will last forever, and Alice returns the insulin. Junior takes Linda back to the police station, where she congratulates him on saving so many lives by peacefully keeping the quarantine. She offers him a badge, making him her new deputy. Big Jim returns home, where he finds Reverend Coggins, who offers his share of their dealings. Inside, he hears Angie screaming from the shelter and goes to investigate. He descends into the shelter and finds her. Credits Main Cast *Mike Vogel as Dale "Barbie" Barbara *Rachelle Lefevre as Julia Shumway *Natalie Martinez as Linda Esquivel *Britt Robertson as Angie McAlister *Alexander Koch as James "Junior" Rennie *Colin Ford as Joseph "Joe" McAlister *Nicholas Strong as Philip "Phil" Bushey *Aisha Hinds as Carolyn Hill *Dean Norris as James "Big Jim" Rennie Supporting Cast Guest Stars *Samantha Mathis as Alice Calvert *MacKenzie Lintz as Eleanor "Norrie" Calvert-Hill *Ned Bellamy as Lester Coggins *Leon Rippy as Ollie Dinsmore *Celia Weston as Mrs. Moore Co-Stars *R. Keith Harris as Peter Shumway *Crystal Martinez as Nurse Adams *Elena Varela as Townsperson *Dane Northcutt as Neighbor *Robin Dale Robertson as Mr. Cunningham Uncredited *James Alcorn as Young Junior *Rochelle Aycoth as Nurse Chris *Quincy Villanueva as Nurse Beth *David Pascua as Townsperson *Lemuel Heida as EMT *Ben Yemba as Soldier *Caroline Kahn and Wil Smith as Townspeople *Leila Arafat, Shannon Blackledge, Sherrie Bowling, Karen Malina, Jo Ann Mason, James Nass and Carol Stephans as Patients Deaths *Mrs. Moore *Numerous unnamed residents of Chester's Mill. Trivia *First appearance of Nurse Adams. *First (and only) appearance of Nurse Beth. *First (and only) appearance of Mr. Cunningham. *First (and last) appearance of Mrs. Moore. *During the events of Outbreak, the residents of Chester's Mill have been under the Dome for three days. *The title refers to the meningitis outbreak that starts under the dome. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1